


day 3: hot chocolate

by cinabrese



Series: Time for Warmth [3]
Category: Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail Zero - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Imported from Tumblr & Elsewhere, warrod is Tired stop dragging him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinabrese/pseuds/cinabrese
Summary: Mavis just wants hot chocolate; Yuriy and Precht warn her of a poisoner amongst them.





	day 3: hot chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted December 3, 2014

**** "Mavis, can you get the mugs out? Just set them on the counter when you have them." Mavis nodded in answer to Warrod's request and made her way across Fairy Tail's kitchen. She stared up at the cabinet where she knew the mugs were; on the top shelf, of course. The thought of telling Warrod to get them himself crossed her mind, but she quickly discarded it as he hit his head  _ again _ in his search for the cocoa. She could feel his annoyance from where she stood and decided it was better to get them herself and not get caught between a rock and a hard place. 

With a resigned huff Mavis scrambled on top of the counter, wincing as she heard something clatter to the floor. She hoped it wasn't the plate of sugar cookies; it would be a shame to have them ruined, especially since they went well with hot chocolate. Carefully maneuvering herself so she didn't cause anything else to fall, Mavis reached up and opened the top cabinet. She stretched and felt around for the mugs and set them gently on the countertop before closing the cabinet and hopping back down to the floor. 

"Got them!" She sang cheerfully, snagging the handles and turning around. "I can't wait for this, you always make the best hot chocolate, Warrod."

Warrod grinned at her as he moved about the kitchen. "Glad to know someone appreciates my talents! The other two never truly understood the art of cooking. But there was that one time when I accidentally used a poisonous ingredient instead of the proper one and almost killed them, so maybe that's why they're skeptical." He shrugged to himself and trailed off, continuing his work. 

Mavis, on the other hand, had gone white as the snow outside. She peered nervously at the cocoa and milk Warrod had set out, deciding that they looked normal, but she would let Warrod have the first sip anyway. 

The poisoner himself caught her wary glances and laughed. "It's a joke, Mavis!"

"Oh," Mavis breathed in relief, relaxing once more. "Good, because I like eating your food and I might still eat it even if I knew it was poisoned."

"He did try to kill us off one time, though." Mavis glanced at the doorway to see Precht and Yuriy enter the kitchen. Yuriy looked worse for the wear with damp clothes, red cheeks, and lips that looked slightly blue; common side effects from being buried under a roof's worth of snow. 

"That was an accident and you know it!" Warrod protested. He finished putting the chocolate concoction on the stove and turned around to glare at Yuriy. 

"Accident my ass! You knew exactly which plant was what and only stopped us from eating the meal because the guilt got to you at the last second," Yuriy scoffed and sat himself at the small table in the corner of the room. 

Mavis and Precht took two of the other seats at the table and the girl looked eagerly at her guildmates. "Did he really try to poison you?"

"Yes," Yuriy and Precht said at the same time Warrod shouted "No!" The latter glared at his teammates and turned his back to them, choosing to focus on the hot chocolate instead.

“So,” Yuriy began, eyeing Warrod wryly. “Warrod offers to make us dinner one night, and me and Precht, being the  _ amazing _ friends that we are-” A scoff from the other side of the room. “-accepted his offer. And everything was going  _ fine _ .” Lowering his voice, Yuriy looked Mavis straight in the eye. “That is, until the poisoning.”

Mavis jumped at the sound of a cabinet door slamming, glancing at Warrod before turning back to Yuriy and motioning for him to go on.

The storyteller looked pleased that she was interested in his tale and leaned forward to continue. “There we were, eating a candlelit dinner in the middle of a howling storm-”

“It was a gorgeous day and it was still light outside,” Warrod interjected.

“Hey, no interrupting!” Yuriy complained. “Anyway, just as Precht and I were about to take the first bite, Warrod  _ jumps _ out of his seat and knocks the utensils out of our hands!” At this he pushed his chair back and leaped to his feet, slamming his hands down on the table.

“Easy there, tiger,” Precht grumbled as the small flower vase tipped over.

Mavis sat on the edge of her seat, enthralled in Yuriy’s tale. “And then? What happened next?”

“Well, we both were shocked, you know, because Warrod would never do that to something he made. But then the truth came out; a confession!” His hands moved as he spoke and Yuriy hardly cared about teasing Warrod anymore; he was too caught up in his own story to think about anything else.

“He said that he had actually put a poisonous plant in our food, so we would be done for and he could take  _ all _ the spoils from our last find! But at the last moment possible, right before we began eating, he realized how terrible life would be without us. It’s only thanks to his abrupt change of heart that me and Precht are alive today.” He finished with a solemn nod and took his seat once more.

Warrod sighed as he set four steaming mugs of hot chocolate on the table. Eyes lighting up, Mavis eagerly reached for one and pulled it towards her. She inhaled deeply, relishing the rich scent of cocoa and the heat that radiated off of the drink.

“Just so you know,” Warrod started, taking the last empty seat, “that’s  _ not _ how it happened. I happened to have two very similar plants growing next to each other. One was an herb that was excellent with any meal, and the other...well, the other was a laxative. Completely harmless, excluding the fact that you’d be ridding yourself of any food you had eaten in the past day within a few minutes of eating the herb.” He turned his gaze on Yuriy and Precht. “Count yourselves lucky I noticed in time, or else we all would’ve had a rough night.”

The other two had gone pale at the thought and didn’t respond, and instead choose to focus on their drinks with newfound interest. A satisfied smirk on his lips, Warrod brought his mug to his mouth. Just before the ceramic met skin, he set it back down on the table, an odd look crossing his face.

“Huh, I could’ve sworn the container said “cocoa” but this sure smells like the special fertilizer I had imported from Minstrel.” He gazed at the drink for another second before shrugging.

Mavis, Yuriy, and Precht stared at him in disbelief, and then at each other, each taking note of the chocolate stains above the others’ lips. 

“Warrod!” Mavis screeched, jumping up and rushing over to the sink. She rubbed at her mouth furiously, and the other two quickly followed suit. Hearty bellows rumbled in Warrod’s chest as his friends frantically tried to rid themselves of his hot chocolate. 

“It’s a joke! A joke!”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> a joke! it's a joke! 
> 
> on tumblr @ knightingale-s!


End file.
